1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding back device for a pressure hose, in particular a flexible hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of oil pressure components, the need providing for holding back devices capable of holding a hose containing a fluid at a pressure imposed by the regulations is increasingly felt.
In fact, it is known that following special operative requirements or special operating conditions of an oil pressure system, the fluid under pressure, if such pressure exceeds the value imposed by the regulations, could remove the hose from the joint it is connected to.
The occurrence of this event is often cause of accidents in the work environment, sometimes with serious consequences for the operators and damages to the other nearby machinery. In fact, the hose gets suddenly disconnected and the end portion is projected at high speed away from the joint, acting as a whip against everything on its trajectory.
In the field, several solutions of holding back devices have been devised, adapted for being associated to a hose and to the joint to prevent the hose disconnection.
Some of these solutions are disclosed, for example, in documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,332, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,692, WOO1/42703, GB2237346, CA1004250, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,733, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,370 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,608.
A known device comprises an anchoring member, a band adapted for being tightened to the hose and a chain for connecting the anchoring member to the band.
An example of embodiment according to the above description is shown in the Italian utility model no. 241161, by the same Applicant.
In this specific field, the trend however is to realise holding back devices increasingly capable of holding the hose to the joint at increasingly higher pressure values.